User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Trailer: What's New?
It's been a month since the release of the first trailer of "Jane Hoop Elementayr: The Final Rush: Part 2", and we still have some glimps on watching it. And once again and some more goosbumps: Paramount Pictures released another trailer. center|630px This new sneak peek is full of explosions, attacks, danger, terryfying faces, villains, superpowers, and of course, our favorite beloved trio: Danny, Alec and Rebecca. Here are four interesting exclusive NEW scenes that have you watching till July 8th: 1. Distruction! Holy Crap! Cincinnati Reds Stadium is on fire! Why would they want to burn down one of Cincinnati's greatest place in the world? When we saw a clip of Cincinnati Reds Stadium in "Turbo of Catland", I was realizing that it is just bringing back memories, but in the new film, I was seen burning into flames, and I was like WTF?! And also, a dragon breaks into Cincinnati Museum destroying the ceiling. And then, we saw every building collapsing after one of the villains destroyed it in flames, and now we see a tower at King's Island burning and falling appart, which is shocking! A lot of destroying buildings are happening into the film. 2. Shirtless When did Blake Brown and Ben Linkin have rock hard stomachs? They were 18-years-old and their bodies looked like 25-year-olds. No wonder that they are trying to compare their abs to Taylor Lautner's abs for Twilight, but girls are dying on either of them. Yes ladies, those two did went shirtless for a scene where they are at Winton Woods Park searching for a piece of a Crysal power. And Amy Tammie looked hot in that bikini and that short pink skirt! 3. Characters Logan Lerman returns! It's been ten years since we last seen the "Percy Jackson" actor from "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape". Also returning are Danny's parents, Dana Rose is playing as his mother. She can be seen in the trailer where she tells an adorable baby Danny when he grows up, you must be strong. Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Dakota Fanning and Joe Jonas are coming back for the epic series finale of the beloved franchise. 4. Emotions and More This trailer is very emotional, especially (spoiler alert!) Danny seening ghost of his friend David Johnson and brother Robert Foster after the two died from "The Final Rush: Part 1", especially Danny's parents, who have a possibility that there were neither killed or still alive. The announcment hasn't been announced. Ghost Goldenman can briefy be seen as well. We also can see a couple of characters crying such as Rebecca, Alec and Naudia looking sad, and Alec snuggling Naudia onto him while trying to either save themselves from death or sacrafice themselves to death. And that is all four things of what's new going onto the film. Have you've heard about the film's world premiere? It's going to be in New York City at 6:00 pm on June 30th. Be there! ''What is your favorite "Final Rush" trailer moment? Tell us in the comments and on Twitter! Category:Blog posts